


Dragons!?

by allibee



Category: Games of Thrones/Yu-Gi-Oh, game of thrones
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allibee/pseuds/allibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys is the queen of Westeros, and when a king from a far away land comes to conduct business, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons!?

Daenerys bit her lip in nervous anticipation. She sat on the iron throne of Westeros, awaiting the man who was going to give her something good, something she’d wanted for a long time. Soon enough it would be hers, but not without a price. It was a price she was willing to pay though, if it meant she would finally have it. Daenerys dreamt of the day she would have it, the day where she would truly have the power.

Soon enough, the doors to the throne room opened and in walked a man with piercing blue eyes, the king of a country on the edges of Westeros. As he walked towards her, she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of his. She had heard the rumors of how stunning this man’s eyes were, but nothing could describe just how poignant they were. Daenerys couldn’t believe how attracted she felt to him, but she was not about to let it ruin this transaction. She put on her most business like visage and acknowledged the man’s presence.

“Lord Seto Kaiba, I presume?” Daenerys said, holding her head high.

“Refer to me as Kaiba, Lady Targaryen,” Kaiba said, not even bowing down to greet the Khaleesi, “ _Lord_ Kaiba was my father”.

 _What a fucking weirdo,_ thought Daenerys. _Why are the hot ones always crazy? Ugh, keep your focus, you can do this! Think of the thing!_

“Very well then, Kaiba. Now let us discuss this business matter. You have something I want.” _You have a lot of things I want—no, stop that!_

“I do have what you desire, Lady Targaryen, in fact, most people would find it…desirable,” Kaiba said…sultry? _What game is he playing at?_

“Enough of this nonsense, just tell me what you want,” demanded Daenerys, “I need to have your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in my care.”

All the known dragons in the world were owned by two people: Daenerys Targaryen and Seto Kaiba. Both were infamous dragon fanatics who bordered on the crazy side when the talk turned to dragons. Daenerys used her dragons for intimidation and power, while Kaiba’s dragons were more for show. Daenerys actually utilized the power of her dragons to get where she was today whereas all Seto Kaiba had to do was mention he owned dragons and everyone listened to him. That’s the patriarchy for you. Valar morghulis.

“I’m sure you’re aware how powerful the Blue Eyes White dragon is by itself, but when the three of them combine into the Ultimate Dragon, its power is immeasurable” Kaiba declared, “So tell me what you could possibly offer me in place of my most powerful, sacred possessions?”

“How dare you refer to your dragons as ‘possessions’, have you no respect for them?” said Daenerys, clearly offended as she considered her dragons as her children, “That is reason enough for me to demand them from you! But I shall be fair and let you, the most successful businessman in all of Westeros, give me offer for your Blue Eyes.”

 _Why, oh why, did he have to own the dragons called Blue Eyes when he also posses the most beautiful blue eyes?_ Daenerys internally shook her head. _Stop changing how you feel about him; just convince him for the dragons!_

Kaiba smirked. “I’m willing to trade my dragons for one thing and one thing only.”

“Well then get on with it! What do you propose?” Daenerys remarked, becoming impatient.

“A night alone with the queen.”

Daenerys almost gasped out loud. “How dare you be so rude!” she said, “I should have you killed on the spot for being so perverted!”

Aside from being obviously outraged, Daenerys was also rather flattered. _So he finds me attractive, does he? I could use this to my advantage. Stupid men and their feeble minds._

“But if that shall be the condition, then so be it. Your dragons will be handed over to me in exchange for…a sleepover, if you will.”

\--

       Later that night, a guard was stationed outside Daenerys’ chambers, in case this transaction of dragons was really a secret ploy to kill the queen. The guard himself wished could he could be killed though, as all night long he heard strange and embarrassing noises from inside the room. Sounds that should only be heard between the two people making them, sounds that no one else ever wanted to hear. But he must do his job to protect the khaleesi, even at her most embarrassing moments. He sighed and stood guard throughout the terrible, horrible night.

\--

“Oh yes, just like that! Keep going!”

“RAWR!”

“Really? That’s what you’ve got left? You’re pathetic.”

Daenerys and Kaiba were on the floor of her chambers. Kaiba sighed and rolled over onto his back. Daenerys remained lying on her stomach.

“Well you tell me what else a dragon would possibly say.”

Spread across the floor was at least fifty, if not more, dragon action figures. When Daenerys had brought Kaiba to her room, he saw all the dragon figures Daenerys kept on her dresser. He told her about his vast collection he had, and Daenerys was enthralled. After discussing their collections, they realized that they’ve never truly had anyone else to properly talk about dragons with. In typical sleepover fashion they braided each other’s hair while conversing about dragons. They then of course had to demonstrate their thoughts through the dragon figures. For hours and hours they played with the dragons, making various dragon noises, making many comments regarding dragons. This continued on until the sun rose, leaving the two dragon fanatics to pass out from exhaustion.

\--

Kaiba was set to leave the next morning, giving his formal goodbye in the throne room.

“I leave my dragons in your care, Khaleesi. This was a satisfying and successful transaction. I hope to do business again with you in the future,” said Kaiba, giving Daenerys a sly smile.

“As do I, Kaiba. We shall conduct more business in the future” Daenerys replied with a knowing smile.

Kaiba and his crew left the castle, and things went as usual. Daenerys noticed the help were giving her more glances than usual. She knew exactly why, but she was not bothered.

 _They totally think Kaiba and I had sex,_ Daenerys thought to herself, _When really, all we did was play with plastic dragons. Maybe next time._

 


End file.
